grimmfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Trank
'Der Trank '''ist die dreizehnte Folge der zweiten Staffel sowie die fünfunddreißigste Folge von Grimm. Inhalt Nick weiß nun, dass Captain Renard der Unbekannte ist, in den Juliette sich verliebt hat. Am liebsten würde der Grimm seinen Chef sofort zur Rede stellen, doch ein Anruf hält ihn davon ab: Sergeant Wu meldet einen Vierfachmord, nicht ahnend, dass Nick und Monroe dafür verantwortlich sind. Nick muss zum Tatort, um seine und Monroes Spuren bestmöglich zu verwischen, während Monroe Rosalee von den neuen Erkenntnissen berichtet. Glücklicherweise hat Rosalee daraufhin die richtige Erklärung für Juliettes Verhalten - ein Trank soll des Rätsels Lösung sein. Doch in der Zwischenzeit überschlagen sich die Ereignisse: Captain Renard bricht in den Wohnwagen von Nicks Tante Marie ein und sucht nach dem Schlüssel. Doch seine Suche bleibt erfolglos. Daraufhin trifft Nicks Chef sich mit Juliette und beide fallen leidenschaftlich übereinander her. Allerdings scheint Juliettes Verlangen immer mehr überhandzunehmen, so dass die Situation zwischen den beiden in einer gewalttätigen Auseinandersetzung endet. Renard flieht und die Polizei muss anrücken, allerdings weigert sich Juliette zunächst auszusagen. In der Zwischenzeit wird Adalind aus dem Gefängnis entlassen und sucht Schutz bei Captain Renard. Die beiden verbringen die Nacht miteinander, die nicht ohne Folgen bleiben soll. In Rosalees Kräuterladen steht derweil der Trank bereit. Auch Nick muss ihn trinken, doch bevor er dies tun kann, erhält er einen Anruf von Hank. Offenbar hat Renard den Schlüssel in Nicks Schreibtischschublade gefunden. Zwischen den beiden Männern kommt es schließlich im Wald zum Showdown... Handlung Fassungslos starrt Nick auf den Fernseher in dem er seinen Chef sieht. Kurz zuvor sagte ihm Monroe das er es war der Juliette in Rosalees Laden innig küsste. Wollte er es erst nicht wissen, so bringt es ihn nun in rage das ausgerechnet sein Chef der neue Mann an der Seite seiner ehemaligen Freundin Juliette ist. Fast schon rasend will er sofort zu ihn fahren und nicht mal Monroe seine schlichtenden Worte können ihn beruhigen. Zu seinem Glück erhält er aber einen Anruf von Sgt. Wu, der ihm einen vierfachen Mord vor einem Hotel meldet. Wie Monroe so treffend sagt weiß Nick ja schon wer der Mörder ist. Er hatte die 'Todesdoggen' selbst beseitigt, die hinter dem Schlüssel her waren. So fährt Nick erstmal zum Tatort um sicher zu gehen das nichts auf ihn zurück fällt. Unterdessen hat sich Renard vor dem Wohnwagen Hilfe von einem anderen 'Wesen' geholt, der Scharfblick Al Eckert, ein Eulen-artiges Wesen, der in ein Schlüsselloch sehen kann und daraufhin einen passenden Schlüssel fertigt. Renard kommt nur nicht dazu den Wohnwagen näher zu untersuchen da auch ihm der Mord gemeldet wird. Als auch er am Tatort ankommt verhält sich Nick ihm gegenüber reserviert, spricht ihn aber nicht auf Juliette an und konzentrieren sich so mehr auf den vorliegenden Fall. Ihre Zeichen in den Handflächen kennt nicht nur Nick, auch Renard weiß das es sich um Todesdoggen der Warane handelt und versucht später herauszufinden wer sie geschickt hat. Monroe telefoniert inzwischen mit Rosalee Calvert, die ihm erzählt das es ihrer Tante besser geht und sie daher morgen wieder zurück nach Portland kommt. Dabei erzählt Monroe ihr auch über das seltsame Verhalten von Juliette mit dem Captain. Rosalee glaubt das dies kein Zufall ist und das womöglich der Captain Juliette wachgeküsst hat. In dem Fall würden sich beide solang gegenseitig verzehren bis einer von ihnen stirbt. Nach dem Telefonat ruft Monroe sofort bei Nick an um ihm mitzuteilen was Rosalee ihm gesagt hatte und kommt gerade rechtzeitig. Nick war Renard zum Haus von Juliette gefolgt und sah wie sie sich vor der Tür erst küssten und sie dann beide hinein gingen. Er wollte gerade zu ihnen hinein stürmen, doch wenn sie einem Bann unterliegen wäre das falsch von ihm und so kann er sich nochmal beherrschen und macht sich auf den Weg zu Monroe. Währenddessen turteln und küssen sich Juliette und Renard im Haus, bis er versucht dem ein Ende zu bereiten. Weil Juliette seine Waffe dabei in die Hand bekam und mehrmals schoss verließ er sie dann doch recht zügig. Als Nick wieder bei Juliette ist, alarmiert durch Wu, ist sie aber nicht bereit zu sagen was passiert ist. Renard hat dafür gesorgt das Adalind Schade aus ihrer Zelle entlassen wird und fängt sie vor dem Revier ab. Dann fährt er mit ihr in eine einsame Gegend wo er von ihr verlangt das er sie von dem Bann heilt, was sie aber ablehnt. Sie verspricht aber es ihm erträglicher zu machen und küsst ihn, bis auch er sie will. Doch sie will auch sein wahres entstelltes Gesicht sehen, dem er nachkommt. Nick begleitet indessen Monroe um Rosalee vom Busbahnhof abzuholen. Die will nach einem innigen Kuss mit Monroe sich auch sofort um den Bann von Juliette kümmern, da ihnen nicht mehr viel Zeit bleibt. Zusammen suchen sie in alten Büchern nach einem Reinigungs-Rezept das Monroe schließlich auch in einem Trank findet. Die Prozedur muss in zwei Schritten erfolgen und ist nicht gerade einfach, wie man seinem Blick ansehen kann. Dann erhält Nick einen Anruf von seinem Partner Hank Griffin, der sah wie Renard in seinem Schreibtisch angeblich nach der Akte von Adalind suchte. Nick ist sofort klar das dies nicht der Fall war, dort hatte er den Schlüssel deponiert, den er mit seinem Leben schützen sollte. Zu seinem Glück hat Renard aber andere Ziele obwohl er sich in dem Moment mit Adalind trifft die begierig nach dem Schlüssel ist. Er behauptet ihr aber gegenüber das er den Schüssel nicht hat, obwohl er ihn sogar in seiner Manteltasche hat. Adalind reagiert trotz der Nacht mit ihm äußert kalt und sagt ihm das sein Bruder Eric darüber nicht erfreut sein wird und er mit Konsequenzen rechnen muss. Dann reist sie wütend nach Wien ab, wo sie anhand eines Schwangerschaftstest sieht das sie ein Baby bekommen wird. Renard will sich nun mit Nick treffen und ruft ihn zu einem Treffen an einem abgelegenen Haus an. Nick erinnert sich an den Postboten und sein Haus und fährt dorthin um es mit Renard auszutragen. Renard kommt aber nicht dazu mit Nick zu reden da der sofort aggressiv auf ihn losgeht und auf ihn einschlägt. Das bringt Renard dann doch außer Kontrolle und er kann sein wahres Ich vor dem Grimm nicht mehr verbergen. Bevor der aber weiter auf ihn losgeht gibt Renard ihm den Schlüssel einfach so wieder. Er sagt ihm das er nicht wisse was sein Bruder Eric vorhat, doch wenn er auch den dritten Schlüssel bekommt sind sie alle Tod. Auch mit Juliette will er es beenden, er weiß nur nicht wie. Nick nimmt das als Zustimmung und nimmt ihn mit zu Monroe, Rosalee und Juliette um dort den zweiten Schritt der Reinigungs-Zeremonie zu vollziehen. Wieder muss er den Trank trinken, nur diesmal fällt er nach wenigen Sekunden um und wird krebsrot. Wesen *Blutbader *Fuchsteufel *Scharfblick Besetzung : ''Hauptartikel: Der Trank/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller *David Giuntoli als Nick Burkhardt *Russell Hornsby als Hank Griffin *Bitsie Tulloch als Juliette Silverton *Silas Weir Mitchell als Eddie Monroe *Sasha Roiz als Captain Sean Renard *Reggie Lee als Sergeant Wu *Claire Coffee als Adalind Schade Gastdarsteller Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Der Trank/Soundtrack Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Episode